Non Toyoguchi
}} Non Toyoguchi (豊口 のん, Toyoguchi Non) was a student at Setouchi Keijo Training School. She previously resided in Room 309 before being promoted to the Elite Class. She has been nicknamed as the Clumsy Girl (ドジっ娘, Dojikko) due to her clumsiness. Upon graduating from Setouchi, Non officially becomes a B-Rank Keijo player, affiliated with the Kyushu's Kagoshima Branch. Sometime later, she is able to advance to the A-Rank. Appearance Non has long light crimson hair, tied up into pigtails, raspberry colored eyes, and fair skin. Personality Non is a sweet, bubbly, cheerful person. She is always smiling. However, Non is also completely clumsy, frequently tripped over any stuff around her and causing trouble for her friends. Background Non came from Kagoshima Prefecture. Non's father was a village mayor. She was always helping him in farming. However, the population in her village was decreased. Thus Non thought if she became a famous Keijo player, her village's population would increase. Despite this, everyone opposed her to do so, due to her clumsy tendencies.Chapter 36, pages 11-13Chapter 38, page 3Chapter 73, page 17 Plot Sweet Room Arc Non was first seen in Room 309 alongside Kazane Aoba, greeting Nozomi Kaminashi and Sayaka Miyata that joined into their room. But soon, Non tripped by a bag and was bumped into the door. Shortly after, Nozomi accidentally ripped off Kazane's magazine, thus Kazane started to get angry, prompting Non to mediate them. However, Non tripped once more, and accidentally poured the tea over Kazane's bed. As such, Kazane became more angered.Chapter 36, pages 10-17 On the first day of school, right after the physical training, Non and her roommates went to the cafeteria.Chapter 37, pages 1-9 Eight days later, Nozomi was able to get along with Non, calling by their first name each other. But soon, she disappointed for seeing Kazane left the room. The next day, Non and roommates participated in the "Hip-Toss" training routine, but they were troubled since the wind affected the ball and changed the landing spot. Shortly after, Sayaka realized that the point of this training was to test their teamwork.Chapter 38, pages 10-19 The next day, their teacher, Hitomi Hokuto promised to bring the room with the highest score to the best gelato shop in Awaji. Non was getting excited even though she didn't know what a gelato was. They were having trouble as the wind kept changing the landing spot. As Nozomi figured out that Kazane was able to predict where the landing spot would be, Non asked if it was true. The next day, by looking at Kazane's pony tail, Nozomi was able to command her friends to tell them where the landing spot would be. Right before they could finish the last pass, Nozomi told the wrong direction to Non, prompting Kazane to shout out loud about where the real landing spot would be. In the end, they were able to attain the highest score and break through Kazane's reticence.Chapter 40, pages 1-19 Sometime later, Room 309 finally got the opportunity to participate in a trial match. However, they were surprised upon knowing that they have to fight Ujibe instead of Hokuto. As the match started, Kazane decided to attack Ujibe first, but was easily blocked. Sayaka then attacked Ujibe, but Ujibe was able to dodge it. Non immediately protected Sayaka as Ujibe decided to attack her. Shorty after, while all of them distracting Ujibe's attention, Nozomi prepared to attack Ujibe by performing some of acrobatic movements before unleashing a powerful attack. However, Ujibe was able to dodge, but it shredded her swimsuit. Along with her roommates, she was later embarrassingly tried to cover her body.Chapter 41, pages 1-18 Later, Non and her friends went to the cafeteria, where they met Hanabi Kawai and Mio Kusakai. Furthermore, they also met Rin Rokudo. While the Elite Class members then explained that Nozomi used "Vacuum Butt Cannon" to rip off their swimsuits. As Nozomi wondered if she could move fast, Rin demonstrated her speed to Nozomi by showing several butts. Rin asked Nozomi how many butts she showed. Unable to answer, Rin stated that she showed nine butts at the same time. She vanished from Nozomi's eyesight and moved behind Non, groping her breasts. The next day, Hokuto announced that her fighting style would be Counter.Chapter 42, pages 1-18 The next day, Kazane was seen surpirsed upon witnessing Nozomi wore a weird swimsuit called the "UTM". She accompanied Nozomi, training together as Nozomi was temporary classified as a Counter.Chapter 43, pages 10-13 Two weeks later, Non informed Nozomi that the schedule for the class exchange was released, much to Nozomi's surprise. Class Exchange Arc Three months since the new academic year started, the teacher, Nagisa Ujibe opened a chance for regular students to get into the Elite Class, and thus she held a class exchange event. Non got her turn in group 3, along with Yuko Oshima and Nana Gotsui, they face off against the seventh rank of the Elite Class, Atsuko Yoshida.Chapter 44, page 6 Non witnessed the first and second match, before finally got her turn to participate. Non was frightened upon noticing that all of the participants of her group filled with muscular woman. Yoshida then demonstrated her ability, "Butt of Vajra", to block both Oshima and Gotsui. Shortly after, Yoshida turned her attention to Non, prompting her to claim that she would free Non from her misery. Yoshida then assaulted Non, but soon she realized that Non's butt was really soft, capable of bouncing her out of the Land. While the other participants stated that Non might be a dark horse. In the end, she somehow managed to win the match.Chapter 53, pages 1-18 Later that night, as all of her roommates won their matches, Kazane was the only one who lost, thinking that she would be dropped out. Unsatisfied with this, Nozomi invited Kazane to talk with Ujibe. Upon arriving there, they were greeted by Hanabi Kawai. While Hanabi explained that Mio Kusakai was punished for using a technique that was banned by Ujibe. On the other hand, Kazane was supported by both Mio and Ujibe. The next morning, all of Room 309's residents have been promoted into the Elite Class. Training Camp Arc Along with the Elite Class members and their teacher, Miku Kobayakawa, they went to Kyoto for a training camp. Upon arriving there, Kobayakawa announced that they arrived too soon. As such, they were given three hours of free time. When Nozomi found Sayaka, Non and Kazane rushed toward them. They traveled around, and ended up being scolded by Kobayakawa for bringing too much stuff. Sometime later, she joined with the other Elite Class members to jog around. She witnessed the arrival of Kyoko Shirayuki, while Kobayakawa told them that Shirayuki would be their trainer during the training camp. They were all then surprised upon hearing that an active Keijo player would like to train them.Chapter 57, pages 6-17 The next day, the Counters were coached by Inoue, while the Infighters, and Outfighters were coaced by the other active players. On the last day of the trip, Kobayakawa announced that they would held trial matches. However, Non said that she actually didn't want to challenge others.Chapter 61, page 7 The next day, Non fought Atsuko Yoshida in their trial match. Yoshida stated that she didn't want to lose for the second time, thus she'd like to use her chests. However, Non was capable of bouncing her out of the Land, accidentally defeated her once more, just like when they fought on the class exchange match. A short time later, Non witnessed Nozomi's fight with Usagi.Chapter 62, pages 4-5 Later that night, Non and her friends were discussed regarding the next event, the East-West War.Chapter 64, pages 13-17 The East-West War Arc After the end of the training camp, she went to Shimizu Keijo Stadium to participate in a yearly event held by Setouchi and their rival, Suruga Keijo Training School, known as the "East-West War" to prove which one is better between the two. Upon arriving there, alongside her comrades, she engaged in a commotion with Suruga's students, since Suruga's teacher underestimated Setouchi and made fun of them. However the conflict was stopped by Setouchi's teachers, Miku Kobayakawa and Hitomi Hokuto, who apologized to Suruga. Later, they went to the waiting room, Kobayakawa scolded them for making such chaos and advised to beat Suruga fairly and squarely. On the day of the race, Nagisa Ujibe revealed that the races of this year would be team matches. Non got her turn in the second group, along with Kazane Aoba, Atsuko Yoshida, and Usagi Tsukishita. Non complained for being partnered with Yoshida, calling her "hard butt", while Yoshida clarified her name.Chapters 65-66 As Setouchi managed to win the first match, Non and her teammates prepared for the second match. Nozomi then informed that Non wore her dress backwards. Non immediately tried to fix it. Alongside her teammates, she entered the match against Suruga's representatives of the second group, consisting of Kei Higuchi, Mai Itoeda, Ayase Kurogiri, and Sanae Hououin.Chapter 73, pages 1-18 As the match started, Usagi and Yoshida began fighting with their opponents. Shortly after, Non was ambushed by her opponent, Higuchi, using her technique to burn Non's butt. They were overwhelmed by Suruga. But soon, Kazane commanded her teammates to do something. Non and Yoshida suddenly jumped to flip the Land over. As such, they managed to defeat the two of Suruga's players. While Sanae and Kurogiri were able to survive.Chapter 74, pages 1-17 Shortly after, Sanae defeated Yoshida and began trying to get rid of Usagi. Fortunately, Non was able to protect. Kazane then revealed her intention to fight against Sanae, asking Non and Usagi to hold off Kurogiri. Sometime later, as Usagi managed to make Kurogiri exhausted, Non went to help Kazane. While Sanae defeated Usagi, Non and Kazane were able to defeat Kurogiri. When Sanae tried to use her "Pie Pile Piper" once more, Non and Kazane were able to stop it. But soon, by using a feint, Sanae managed to defeat Non. However, before fell down to the water, Non kicked the Land, causing Sanae lost one of her "Pie Pile Piper". Despite this, Kazane was ultimately defeated.Chapter 77, pages 1-17 As Kazane apologized for being defeated, Non informed her that Sanae was ranked third in Suruga. Setouchi won the first match, but they lost the second match. Thus the outcome would depend on the third match. During the final match, Non cheered Nozomi up from the bench. Thanks to Nozomi, Setouchi finally won the final match and the eleventh East-West War competition. Later that night at the feast, Non was able to get along with Suruga's students.Chapter 87, pages 6-10 Abilities Non's butt.jpg|Non's incredible softness. Non defeats Yoshida.jpg|Capable of bouncing her opponent away. Non's Kyuin_Bakuketsu.jpg|Non uses "Suction Exploding Butt Wave". Non Toyoguchi Bonn_Way.jpg|Non uses "Bonn B Way". Non assaults Hououin.jpg|Non attacks Sanae with "1.6 Kilo Napalm". Non attacks Yui Hikage with 1.6kg Breast Cannon.jpg|Non attacks Yui Hikage with "1.6 Kilo Breast Cannon". Non's Kyuin Bakuketsu.jpg|Non countering Misaki Rindou. Boob Shot.jpg|Non uses her "Warp the Shot". After images Misaki Rindou.jpg|Non absorbs her opponent's attacks. Non's fighting style is classified as a Counter. Although it is frequently shown that she is just lucky by accidentally defeating her opponent, Non is skilled enough when participating in team matches. She is also able to use her chest and butt to support her teammates. Incredible Soft Buns: Killer Butt (尻殺しの軟尻体質, Shiri-goroshi no Nanketsu Taishitsu): Non's main ability. Her butt is incredibly soft, capable of bouncing her opponent away. :Suction Exploding Butt Wave (吸引爆尻波, Kyūin Bakuketsu-ha): By using her "Soft Butt", Non is always able to bounce her opponent away in an instant. However, she, in fact, is also able to hold from countering direct attacks for a certain period of time. While holding from blasting them away, Non's butt shape looks abstract as a result of being assaulted. By the time she decides to release all the attacks she had absorbed earlier, Non releases a massive amount of air pressure that blasts the opponent away. This technique allows Non to counter Misaki Rindou, one of the Five Butts. :Bonn B Way (ボン・バ・ウェイ, Bon Bi Uei): Converting a considerably large amount of spring energy from her butt, Non catapults herself. The technique was first used by Non on the 5th race of the second preliminary round of Ikumi Yuzuki's Butt Graduation Festival in order to dodge Misaki Rindou. :Shadow Butt Afterglow (残光宝影尻, Zankō Hōiketsu): Non's "Soft Butt" is able to absorb direct attacks from the opponent and hold from releasing the attacks she had absorbed for extended periods of time. By the time Non decides to unleash all of them, the opponent will see after images of themselves. Thus, the opponent receives their own attacks. 1.6 Kilo Breast Napalm (1.6キロ乳ナパーム, 1.6-Kiro Chichi Napāmu): Non jumps over her opponent, before dropping her bust down on to them. 1.6 Kilo Breast Cannon (1.6キロ乳キャノン, 1.6-Kiro Chichi Kyanon): By utilizing the weight of her breasts, Non pushes her boobs toward her opponent's face. It is strong enough to knock them down. Warp the Shot (ワープ・ザ・ショット, Wāpu za Shotto): By taking direct attacks from the opponent, Non transforms the attacks into her own strength, channeling them into her boobs. She then assaults the opponent in the face Anime & Manga Differences Quotes *(To Nozomi Kaminashi) "I've always been a bit clumsy. Everyone opposes me participating in Keijo... But I really wanted to get out of the village and see the world..."Chapter 36, page 13 Trivia *Her hobbies are gardening and taking care of pets. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Setouchi Keijo Training School Category:Female Category:Elite Class Category:Counters Category:Kagoshima Branch Category:Keijo Players